


A brief yet triumphant intermission

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is taking care of Rosie...





	A brief yet triumphant intermission

"The first time was... unexpected." Sherlock was rocking the little girl, talking softly. "For me at least." He chuckles silently at the memory. "Your daddy was looking like someone who is _really_  aware of what he was doing.  In fact, he laughed at my surprise and said something that I didn't understand. Could you imagine that?" Careful not to wake the toddler, he shakes his head and rolls his eyes before muttering to himself. "Something about the Spanish Inquisition. I don't know how _torturing_  people is relevant to... Anyway. Skip that. I  **never**  talked about torturing people. You  **never**  heard that from me." The detective sighs, peaceful. "So. First kiss... It was in a middle of a case, we were running after someone, a really really bad man." Looking at the precious bundle with adoration, he drops a little kiss on her head. "You know darling that we will protect you against all the bad people? You just have to tell us if a boy or a girl is not nice at the kindergarten." Rosie smiles in her sleep as if she was understanding everything Sherlock was saying. "So we ran and ran and ran until I was able to get to him, but the bad man wasn't happy about how good your daddy and I are! Especially your daddy! And, just like that, he jumped on me with a knife! The nerve of that man! But don't be afraid, it was a really really little knife... You know, I wrote a blog on alllll the knives from alllll around the world. I will show you when you're going to be a little bit older." _John is a bit stiff about that kind of thing, don't understand why!_   "The man ran away and I was safe but your daddy was not happy! Not happy at all!" Holding Rosie a bit closer to be able to talk directly in her little hear, he murmurs "He wasn't happy because he was afraid that the bad man was going to hurt me... His eyes were full of love, like when he looks at you my darling, and he kissed me. Just like that. In a dark alley in the middle of a chase. A pause in the middle of the chaos... A brief yet triumphant intermission." 

Carefully, he rises from the rocking chair and was putting Rosie to bed with her bumblebee stuffed toy when John appears at the door, smiling at the vision in front of him.

"Is everything okay love? She's sleeping?" After a light kiss on his daughter's forehead, the doctor chides his boyfriend lovingly "Come on, honey, you've got to go to sleep also..."

Sherlock, pliant for once, was following John when he went back to the nursery quickly. Kneeling near the bassinette he murmurs "I forgot Rosie... We caught the bad guy a little bit later. So, don't worry and sleep tight darling. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: A brief yet triumphant intermission / Against Me!
> 
> * Of course, John's joke about the Spanish Inquisition is coming from The Monty Python's :-) If you don't know that sketch, check it, it's hilarious!


End file.
